fablefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Demon Doors (Fable)
This is a list of 15 different Demon Doors found in Albion in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. The last three Doors can only be opened in Fable: The Lost Chapters. The Library Arcanum Location: Heroes' Guild Description: "Your path is dark. Only a light will reveal it. And you are not bright enough." Solution: Turn on the lamp in your inventory. Reward: Making Friends, Book of Spells, Howl Tattoo, Elixir of Life Note: In Fable, this door cannot be opened after the Try to Stop Jack of Blades quest card has been accepted. The Arboretum Location: Greatwood Gorge Description: "This is the deal. You perform an act of great evil in my sight, and I'll pop open." Solution: Eat 10 Crunchy Chicks, kill villagers, traders, or mercenaries escorted from town, or be 100% evil. Reward: Wellow's Pickhammer Darkwood Sanctum Location: Darkwood Marshes Description: "Beware, traveler - I block the way to all but the most combat-hardened. If you request, my Guardians will test your mettle in combat. Meet their challenge, and the reward I hide is yours." Solution: Kill the waves of summoned Hobbes. Reward: Dark Will User's Outfit The Old Kingdom Spring Location: Barrow Fields Description: "Oh no, not again. Another bony adventurer seeking to plunder my riches. I'm not interested in your meager frame. Get some meat on you! I want beefy! Blubbery! Plump! Porcine! Stop being a slave to public perception, and treat yourself. Pies, meat, beer, anything; but lots of it! Eat yourself large, and you'll be welcome here!" Solution: Eat any kind of food until you are obese. Reward: Will Master's Elixir The Secret Haven Location: Rose Cottage Description: "I never open on a first date. My heart has been broken too many times before. I could only let someone who really loved me through." Solution: Give the door a gift like roses or a box of chocolates. Also, asking it to marry you will work, though this is not recommended as it is expensive. Reward: Bright Will User's Outfit The Butterfly House Location: Greatwood Caves Description: "I need to see your Combat Multiplier get higher before I swing ajar." Solution: Get your multiplier over 14 and speak to the door, it's recommended to perform this in the Hobbe Cave. Reward: Cutlass Bluetane Witchwood Cavern Location: Witchwood Stones Description: "I only open to those who know my name. If you know it, find and hit the magic stones to spell it out. Only one person knows my name, but I doubt you'll find him. Even at the Temple of Avo." Solution: Spell out the word "HITS," by striking the stones. Reward: Health Augmentation,Chainmail leggings and some books Note: If you spell 'SHIT', two Balverines will appear and attack you. The Hidden Copse Location: Knothole Glade Description: "If you can hurt my face with an arrow, I'll crack wide open for you." Solution: Fire an arrow at the face of the Demon Door with a Longbow/Crossbow of Ebony quality or higher (A Master longbow/crossbow or Skorm's Bow is recommended; Skorm's bow can be obtained early in the game). There is another option, however. You can use a Oak Longbow/Crossbow and charge it and/or use the Multi Arrow spell. Also, a level 2 Fireball to the door's face will work. Reward: Elixir of Life The Bitter Shrine Location: Abandoned Road Description: "What? Oh. You're not one of them, are you? My eyesight's not what it used to be. One was a gallant knight. His plate armour was so shiny. Probably what did my eyes in. Then there was an evil mage, wore the darkest magical robes you ever saw. The last was a rogue - a bandit, bit like the chaps here." Solution: Wear the Bright Plate Outfit and talk to the door. Repeat the same process while wearing the Dark Will User's Outfit and the Bandit Outfit, in that order. Reward: Dollmaster's Mace Gibbet Woods Location: Headsman's Hill Description: "Only by defeating another Hero in combat will I open for you. Got that? I mean, how simple are you? '' '''Solution:' Defeat Thunder during the Mayor's Invitation quest. Reward: Mana Augmentation, Thunder's Helmet Note: If you choose to expose Lady Grey's deeds instead of marrying her, the face of the Door will disappear. This is the only demon door that opens from the inside. The Lost Garden Location: Grey House Description: "Single men not allowed. You need a ball and chain. A posh one with a title." Solution: You must be married to Lady Grey to get into the door. Reward: Ronok the Axe Old Graveyard Path Location: Lychfield Graveyard Description: "Leave me alone, you organic pustule. I only open for Nostro, the ancient guardian of the door. Not for you. And not for that rancid gravekeeper." Solution: Collect the pieces of Nostro's armour and restore them to his skeleton. Reward: Access to Bargate Prison Prophets' Chamber Location: Lookout Point Description: "You bear the mask of Jack of Blades. The Prophets had foreseen the coming of such a legend among Heroes. The rise of the summoners in the Northern Wastes marks the arrival of a new threat to all things living. We have long dreaded this portent. Behind my walls lies the Fire Heart. There you will speak to the Prophets who watch over it. You may enter now. But beware the beating of the Heart. It has burned many before you." Solution: Complete the puzzles. Reward: The Fire Heart Bleached Bone Island Location: The Necropolis Description: "I never wanted to be a Demon Door. All this waiting around. All the riddles. It's no life. Oh, if only I'd been born a Silver Key chest. I just love those little Silver keys. So shiny...So silver...I'd do anything for some of my own. Give me yours, please? I'll let you through and everything." Solution: Give the Demon Door all your silver keys. If you have avoided obtaining any silver keys prior to meeting the door, he will accept that and open straight away. Otherwise, it is advisable to open the door after you have opened all the Silver Chests. Reward: The Bereaver The Desolate Abbey Location: Darkwood Bordello Description: "It's a hard life being a stone door. You know when I last had a physical relationship? No? Try "never." So, I've decided to live vicariously. Now, I only open to "men of the world", and I'm afraid you haven't even left the house yet. Come back when you're a real stud." Solution: Have sex 10 times. Reward: Pimp Hat Category:Fable Locations Category:Demon Doors